


Не забудь поблагодарить мамочку за терпение

by jamie_lee



Series: дочки Уэкса [2]
Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Чарли на заявку Уэкс\Рис, дочки Уэкса в пределах доягаемости квaртиры</p>
    </blockquote>





	Не забудь поблагодарить мамочку за терпение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Чарли на заявку Уэкс\Рис, дочки Уэкса в пределах доягаемости квaртиры

Где-то на шестой день Рис признается себе сразу в нескольких вещах: решение сыграть гостеприимного хозяина было слишком поспешным, Алекс готовит в разы лучше его, декоративная сборная лодка-подарок тонет в горячей воде, а потрахаться в доме, где постоянно присутствуют дети, невозможно.  
А все начиналось просто  
(задание во Франции, Уэкс? Черный рынок? Девочки ни разу не видели Париж? Нет, что ты, я не возражаю.)  
прекрасно, мать вашу, только вот Рис как-то успел забыть о том, что каникулы подразумевают круглосуточное общение с подрастающим поколением.  
Первые три дня Алекс провела на улице, ошиваясь с местными подростками, пока Рису не пришлось сломать одному особо невразумительному парню три фаланги, объясняя, почему нельзя лапать несовершеннолетних, особенно если те этого не хотят. На пальцах, черт возьми, объясняя. С тех пор Алекс торчала дома, стирая и заново накрашивая ногти, читая многочисленные журналы, и периодически донимала его откровенными расспросами и довольно-таки ядовитыми замечаниями. Рис справедливо полагал, что он ей не нравится.  
С Лизой все было слегка проще: достаточно было не забывать покупать ей конфеты и вовремя прятать ноутбук, взломать чей пароль, похоже, стало для нее ближайшей целью. Свой собственный нетбук она оставляла раскрытым, и заглянувший как-то в него Рис – чертового любопытство – успел пожалеть об этом не один раз. Она его испытывала, словно ставя перед собой цель узнать, какой порог раздражительности у «Джимми».  
(Откуда берутся дети? Нет, она-то, конечно, знает, а вот Джимми это известно?.. Известно? Не хочет ли Джимми поговорить об этом?.. Не хочет?.. Почему не хочет? Она вовсе не маленькая, ах, Джимми это уже известно по содержанию браузера? Правда, это привлекательно в своей омерзительности?.. Джимми, ну куда же ты?)  
На шестой день заспанный Рис локтем сбрасывает со стола миску хлопьев в молоке и чувствует себя гребанным неудачником, мать его, потому что присаживается на корточки, пытаясь собрать осколки, почти сразу же ранит палец и умудряется испачкать домашние брюки. Домашние брюки, блядь, у него отродясь не было подобной хренотени.  
\- Блядь, да ебать же… - он осекается на полуслове, замечая босые ноги, и криво улыбается внимательно наблюдающей за ним Алекс. – Доброе утро.  
Она опять в одной майке и белье, словно он не мужчина и не может уже реагировать на женское тело. В конце концов, чертов этикет никто не отменял.  
\- Ты на удивление грациозен, Рис, - она произносит его имя с ноткой иронии, словно взрослая женщина, выговаривающая ребенка. – На работе ты тоже так же изящен?  
\- На работе мне не нужно наливать чертово молоко в чертовы хлопья, - Рис тяжело проводит ладонью по лицу, стараясь отвечать ровным голосом.  
\- Лиза ненавидит хлопья.  
\- Я тоже.  
Алекс разглядывает его снизу вверх, наклонив голову на бок, и толкает ногой в бок. Совершенно бесцеремонный жест, какой можно позволить себе лишь с друзьями.  
\- Ты отвратительно готовишь. Надо было разбудить меня, - она открывает холодильник и деловито достает продукты, которые Рис вчера покупал под ее присмотром. – Я всегда готовлю для Чарли.  
\- Вы гости, - Рису, честно говоря, не хочется с ней спорить, но воспитание не позволяет оставить все как есть. – И я готовлю вполне сносно.  
\- Ты вполне сносно готовишь, когда у тебя есть настроение и ты выспался. Ты же мужчина, как Чарли. Вы бесполезны, - Алекс осторожно переступает через лужи молока, доставая с верхней полки полотенце. – К тому же, какие мы гости после того, как Лиза утопила твой кораблик. Видишь, что бывает, когда находишь себе мужчину с детьми.  
Рис смотрит на то, как деловито и быстро орудует она с тряпкой, выкрашенные в розовый цвет пряди выскальзывают за ухо, и в этой самой футболке, с торчащими острыми лопатками, она выглядит лет на четырнадцать, не больше. Как объяснить пятнадцатилетней, который ты не очень-то и нравишься, что все ее подколки имеют под собой обоснование? Правильный ответ – никак, и главный приз уходит Джемсу Рису.  
Палец все еще кровит, и Рис идет в ванную за аптечкой, на всякий случай стучит в дверь,  
(- Закрой дверь! – она кричит громко и возмущенно, почти с носом погружаясь в пену, что вот-вот переползет через край ванны.  
\- Господи, Лиза, ты умеешь пользоваться замком? – Рис выскакивает из комнаты, громко захлопывая дверь, но прекрасно слышит ответ.  
\- А ты умеешь стучать?  
Минус пять очков на его счет.)  
но никто не отвечает. Господи всемогущий, это его собственная квартира, а он не может даже сходить в туалет, чтобы в дверь требовательно не забарабанили. А сейчас Алекс, похоже, забыла выключить душ. Просто невероятно.  
\- Доброе утро, - сообщает ему Уэкс, из-за плотной занавески, и Рис едва не впечатывается в косяк.  
\- Какого черта! - Рис понижает голос и закрывает за собой дверь, не желая будить спящую Лизу. Черт возьми, он точно порой ведет себя, как чертова баба. – Я стучал!  
\- Я слышал.  
\- Это могла быть кто-то из твоих дочерей, знаешь ли, - в комнате душно от пара, майка прилипает к телу почти сразу же. Рис никогда не моется под водой такой температуры, по привычке стараясь экономить ее.  
\- Они не стучат.  
\- Это точно, - Рис ладонью протирает зеркало, с сомнением рассматривая собственное лицо. Пора стричься. – Я тебя ненавижу, ты это знаешь?  
\- Догадываюсь. Какая причина?  
\- Я превратился в ебаную домохозяйку. Хотя, прости, я прекратился в не-ебаную домохозяйку. Я едва подавляю желание позвонить матери и сказать ей, что я был неблагодарным сукиным сыном и ее самоотверженный труд по выращиванию меня не должен был остаться незамеченным.  
\- Долбоебом.  
\- Прости?  
\- Долбоебом, - Уэкс отодвигает шторку и шумно фыркает. – Ты был долбоебом. Нельзя говорить матери, что ты был сукиным сыном, Джейми.  
Рис споласкивает лицо холодной водой, ощущая себя прескверно.  
\- Это какой-то пиздец, - сообщает он отражению Уэкса. – Я стою здесь, потому что меня выгнали из собственной кухни, и уговариваю тебя меня трахнуть. Это пиздец.  
\- Уговариваешь трахнуть?  
\- А что, незаметно?  
\- Как-то не очень, - Уэкс смотрит на него с этим непроницаемым выражением лица, которое Рис иногда ненавидит, и жмет плечами. – Больше похоже на нытье.  
\- Я тебя застрелю, - Рис гневно поворачивается к нему лицом и едва не падает, когда его за шкирку затаскивают в ванную. Уэкс может двигаться очень быстро, если того он него требуется, и Рис каждый раз отчего-то забывает об этом. – Черт тебя дери!  
\- Спокойно, - Уэкс усмехается, прижимая его к стене всем весом. Такое привычное, невероятно приятное чувство. Одежда на Рисе мгновенно мокнет, майка облепляет тело, и он напоминает себе героя порно-фильма.  
\- Уэкс, я не собираюсь, там твои… черт возьми, - он шипит сквозь зубы, когда Уэкс сквозь ткань сжимает его член. Да гори оно синим пламенем, зло думает Рис, толкаясь в его ладонь  
\- Значит, будешь вести себя очень тихо, - Уэкс кусает его за подставленную шею. - А теперь заткнись и не мешай мне трахать тебя.  
Рис чувствует себя марионеткой: послушно разворачивается лицом к стене, сам стаскивает с себя брюки, футболку, бросает куда-то в сторону, неуклюже поскальзывается и изо всех сил бьет локоть о кран. Блядь, закусывает он губу, когда от неожиданной боли подкатывает тошнота, они либо разобьются здесь, либо просто расхреначат все вокруг.  
Уэкс проводит ему ладонями по бокам, медленно, накрывает большими пальцами соски, и Рис бесстыдно прижимается к его члену задницей. Почему именно Уэкс?..  
Рису все равно. Даже нет, Рису в данный момент просто похуй на причины и следствия.  
\- Просто трахни меня, - он не замечает, что говорит слишком громко, и ладонь Уэкса накрывает его рот.  
\- Тихо, - бормочет он, едва касаясь губами уха Риса. – Ты же не траханный хрен знает сколько, дебил, тебе будет больно.  
Рис закрывает глаза, ощущая в себе пальцы, которые растягивают его и двигаются, задавая щадящий темп, и послушно открывает, обхватывая губами пальцы Уэкса, как если бы сосал ему. Вздрагивает и стонет, тихо, на выдохе, практически умоляюще. Член Уэкса упирается ему в бедро, и, черт возьми, это просто какая-то чертова пытка.  
Соленый вкус во рту, капли воды, стекающие по его плечам, пальцы в его заднице. Дешевое порно, и, о черт, черт, черт, думает Рис, когда Уэкс входит в него, черт, как же он любит дешевое порно.  
Ему действительно не очень удобно поначалу, да и крем, который, не глядя, взял Уэкс, не тянет на хорошую смазку, но это не имеет никакого значения. Уэкс вбивается короткими, жесткими толчками, сжимает руку на его бедре и сжимает зубы на плече, не настолько сильно, чтобы повредить кожу, но достаточно для того, чтобы оставить след.  
Если бы Рис не пальцы Уэкса в его рту, Рис бы уже стонал во весь голос, или умолял, или сыпал бы проклятиями.  
Это было неудобно, непривычно, у Риса мелко дрожали мышцы рук, и он практически задохнулся от ощущений, когда рука Чарли начала двигаться по его члену. Как всегда слишком грубо и непривычно, совершенно не так, как дрочить самому, просто невероятно, просто...  
Рису порой кажется, что они трахаются часами, порой - минутами, потому что в какой-то момент ему становится все равно, остается лишь эгоистичное желание кончить, и он сжимается вокруг Уэкса, заставляя того сбиваться с ритма. Иногда ему кажется, что они трахаются слишком жестко, но на самом деле, Рис знает это, Уэкс сдерживается, чтобы не сделать ему больно, и порой ему интересно, каково бы было...  
Рис кончает после Уэкса, почти задыхается от ощущений, и прижимается лбом к кафелю. Тело сыто ноет, и Рис только жмуриться, оказываясь под водой.  
Ему невероятно хорошо.  
\- Вали, мне надо вымыться, - Уэкс чуть толкает его в плечо, и Рис послушно вылезает из ванны, натягивая на себя давным-давно кем-то подаренный синий халат. Двигаться слегка неудобно, но это тоже хорошо.  
Рис сталкивается в коридоре с Лизой, за мгновение сбрасывает с себя ленивое оцепенение и хватает девочку за плечо, оттаскивая подальше от ванны.  
\- Привет, Джимми, - говорит она сонно и вопросительно поглядывает на него.  
\- Там Чарли, - поясняет Рис, не зная, как объяснить факт того, что он тоже был в комнате минуту назад, но Лизе, похоже, сказанного достаточно. Она еще раз зевает и шлепает обратно в комнату.  
Рис рукой взлохмачивает мокрые волосы, заходя на кухню. Пахнет беконом и яйцами, Алекс читает Лавкрафта, сидя за столом.  
\- Я решила, то пока Чарли вылезет из душа, а Лиза окончательно проснется, мы успеем с тобой поесть, Рис, - объявляет она, захлопывая книгу. - Если вы истратили всю горячую воду, я отравлю вас, понял?..  
Рис закрывает глаза, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, но, черт возьми, это слишком сложно. В самом деле, он никогда не умел общаться с детьми.  
\- Алекс, я...  
\- Знаю.  
\- В самом деле, это...  
\- Я знаю, - она осторожно накладывает ему на тарелку бекон, аккуратно поддевая мясо вилкой. - Вы трахаетесь.  
\- Алекс... - Рис начинает еще раз, но она закатывает глаза.  
\- Ты смешно краснеешь, когда волнуешься. И не беспокойся, я не против. Ты мне нравишься.  
\- Нравлюсь? - Алекс смотрит на него серьезно, приподняв левую бровь. До Риса вдруг доходит, что лично ему она никогда не улыбалась. - Да ну?  
\- Конечно, разве не заметно?  
\- Хотел бы я посмотреть на то, как ты общаешься с теми, кто тебе не нравится.  
\- Не, не хотел бы, - она ловко разрезает яичницу на части, и говорит с набитым ртом. - Поверь.  
Рис смеется и отводит взгляд, а потому пропускает момент, когда ее губы разъезжаются в улыбке.


End file.
